


Of Mind, Body & Soul

by DrarryLover95



Category: Glee, Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover95/pseuds/DrarryLover95
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Hunter Clarington, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe/Joe Hart, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Of Mind, Body & Soul

"Kurt what are you saying? You are not going to New York, why not? That was the plain!" Blaine bellowed at Kurt in the middle of Glee practice. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look back at Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine I've told you since the beginning that I've been plaining on going to Med school and the best schools are Harvard or John Hopkins. I applied to almost every Med school there is in the U.S. And do you know what Blaine I have been accepted into all of them! Every School that I applied to accepted me. Do you know what that is like! Do you! I could go anywhere! But I am choosing to go to Harvard because it has one of the top Med schools in the U.S. besides John Hopkins. Just because I am not going with the "plain" you made for us. The plain you made for me! Does not mean I am doing anything wrong! I am not cheating on you or anything like that. My cousin Meredith is going to go to Geisel School of Medicine at Dartmouth College in a year. Ellis Freaking Grey is my aunt! World Famous Ellis Grey is my mother's sister. The same mother that died when six years old! That worked with Finns mom, when all she wanted to do was follow her older sister and be a Surgeon, but she did not have the have to courage to because in that day and age it was not done. And before you say something that might have me hitting you, I have wanted to be a Surgeon since I was three years old. If you would listen to me when I talk you, you would know that. Hell, Santana who likes to pretend like I do not exist outside of either this classroom or the Hospital knows that I have been plaining to go to Med school. You do not pay attention to anything outside of Rachel or New York. Hell, do you even know what anyone one outside of Rachel or you want to do with their lives?" Kurt started out speaking normally and ended speaking in a low cold tone which had everyone but Santana, Joe, Quinn, Noah, Finn, and Brittany taking a step back and wondering what the hell was going on.

"You've never told me any of that Kurt. And I thought we agreed to go to NYADA and do the whole New York and Broadway thing just you, me, and Rachel. And what does everyone else have do you any of this?" Blaine asked in his small meek voice, that says I know I did something wrong but just go with what I say, and everything is going to be alright.

"I've told you every day for almost a year as everyone in this room can tell you. Even Rachel can tell you any of what I said just said is true. And did you Really just say that the people in this room have nothing to do with this? Do you even know what anyone in this room wants to do? Do you even know that Mike wants to Dance Professionally? Or that Tina wants to be an Actress? Or that Artie wants to be a Director? Or that Sam wants to Teach? Or that Mercedes wants to be a professional singer? Or that Santana and Quinn want to be Surgeons as well? Or that Joe wants to be a Nurse? Or that Noah and Finn want to be EMT's and Firefighters? Or that all Mr. Schue wants is to be a Father and a great teacher that helps us all reach dreams and goals? Do you not get it? Everyone in this room is family to me and even if we never talk again if they called and they where in trouble or just need to talk I would be there for them. But you do not even know them enough to know what they want to do with their lives. You have been here a year, but you don't care enough about anyone outside of you and Rachel to listen to what anyone else wants." Kurt continued in his low cold tone of voice.

"He's right Blaine. Even I know that he has wanted to go to Med school. Me Rachel Berry." Rachel said in a serious tone of voice.

At this point everyone was sitting down just staring at Kurt like he had just grown a second head. They had not known that Kurt had knew all that about them. They had told him of course but they did not know he had listened to them. It was like a weight had been lifted from them and the sun shined right in their face. It was a great feeling.

"Wait did you say where going to Harvard?" Santana, Quinn, and Joe asked Kurt with shock and slight hope in their voice.

Kurt looked at them with slight shock, while wondering what was going though their head.

"Yes, I did. Why is that Relevant now?" Kurt asked with slight suspicion.

"Oh, I guess it not at the moment, so we can wait tell your done here." Joe said as diplomatically as he could.

"Alright, I'll talk to you then. Now as for you Blaine, I am not going to live in your fantasy world that you have made for us. That was never my plain and you know it. So, if this is going to be a problem for you then I guess we are done. Because I will not live my life on your terms and conditions. I am going to Harvard and I am going to become one of the best Surgeons there is because it is what I have worked so hard. I am in all AP classes. I have learned a total of 11 languages and am learning three more. I am in New Directions, co-head to the Cheerios, and I work two jobs just to pay for everything. My father might be a congressman now, but he spent almost my whole life being a mechanic and a businessman running he's own business. I sleep maybe three or four hours a night to get everything I need done, done. So, while you have not really had to work for anything in your life, I have worked for everything little thing that I have." Kurt said in a cold detached voice with a blank look on his face which had everyone but Rachel on their feet ready to help Kurt or to pull him off Blaine if he got mad enough.

"You can't just leave me. You need me. Who else is going to love you? Who else will put up with you? Who else…" Blaine was cut off by a voice that should not even be in this school which made the whole room, but Kurt jump and spin around to see Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington standing in the door way looking like they've been there the whole time.

"Well looks like wonder boy Blaine isn't all that wonderful after all." Sebastian said looking right at Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Well Seb looks like you spent half a year chasing the wrong boy. Oh, lookie there, there is two pretty boys standing right new to Kurt. Who are they Kurtie? Sebby?" Hunter said in a sing-song voice that Kurt and Sebastian know so well. And it spelled so much teasing in the near future for the both of them.

"Don't call me that Hunter" Kurt and Sebastian both said together in a tight voice that betrayed that they both were worried and angry.

"On the left is Finn Hudson, my step-brother. On my right is Joe Hart one of my best friends." Kurt said to Hunter without any of the coldness he was just using on Blaine. Which made most of the Glee Club relax but the ones that did not where quit telling with how close they were to Kurt. Which made Hunter and Sebastian have to fight not to smile.

"Why don't you introduce us to your "Family" Kurt, that would be nice so that of you." Hunter still had that sing-song voice.

"Well the best dressed Latino behind me and Joe is Santana Lopez. The perky blonde with long hair is Brittany Pierce. The perky blonde that goes between scowling and smiling is Quinn Fabray. The girl in animal sweater is Rachel Berry. The short smiley Asian girl is Tina Cohen-Chang. The tall Asian boy is Mike Chang. The mohawk guy that is standing to the right of Finn and right behind me is Noah Puckerman, but I would not call him that if I was you only, I can call him Noah other people have to call him Puck or Puckerman. The bleach blonde guy is Sam Evans. The guy smirking at me in the wheelchair is Artie Abrams. The black goddess of a woman glaring at me right now is Mercedes Jones. The one dressed in Fur and Pink that is bouncing around a lot is Sugar Motta. Last but not least is the one in the sweater and the overly gelled hair is Will Schuester but we all call him Mr. Schue. Now that is all over with what are you doing here Sebastian and Hunter? I wasn't aware that we had anything planned for today." Kurt said with a slight tone to his voice that said he was both worried and exasperated. Worried that he forgot something that was important and exasperated because Hunter is messing him, and he know it.

"Well there is the bitchy catty Kurt that Seb wont stop talking about. With you its ten times worse than when he was just trying to sleep with Bland." Hunter said still with his sing-song tone while he decides to stop fighting the smile that been trying to overtake his face since this whole thing started.

"Hunter for the last time do not call me that or I might call you something that only two other people are aloud to call you." Sebastian said with a mild tone.

"Clar if you don't shut your mouth right this second, I might not give you that cake I baked last night, and I might just punch you in the face." Kurt said with a tight voice that meant he really might just punch him in the face.

"Kurt Hummel there is no need for that. You know I would not say anything could cause you any harm either mental or physical. You know I would not do that to you. I could never do that to you. Why would I do that to you?" Hunter said with a slightly high voice while he took a step back and behind Sebastian like that would save him Kurt if he tried to jump at him.

"Hunter Clarington if you do not shut your mouth in the next ten seconds, I'm going to have Santana and Quinn beat you up then I'll take them to get their nails done after they claw your face up. So, take a step back and shut up." Kurt said in his most Bitchy tone of voice that said if you do not do as I say there will be hell to pay. Finn and Joe took a step back while Santana and Quinn step up to either side of Kurt. Santana on the right and Quinn to the left looking ready to jump when Kurt gave them the word.

"Whoa, there is no need for that." Hunter said as both he and Sebastian took a few steps back looking ready to jump to the side if they move even the slightest.

"Whoa, whoa everyone just slow down Kurt why the hell are you talking to Smythe and Clarington like they're your best friends or Brother or your boyfriend or something!" Blaine scream at the top of his lungs like it is the last thing his going to do. And not a few moments later did coach Sue burst though the classroom door on the other side of the classroom behind Kurt.

"What is going on here Porcelain? Who do I have to throw out the window?" She asked while walking straight up to Kurt looking like she would do just that if only Kurt would just give her the word and would let her.

Santana was the one to speak up instead of Kurt to the surprise of all but ten of the people in the room.

"The Hobbit is trying to tell our Porcelain what he can and can't do with his life. You know how he has been talking about becoming a Surgeon since like forever? Well, the Hobbit over there is trying to tell Porcelain that he has to go to New York and go to NYADA and work on Broadway. He wants Porcelain to give up all of his dreams and hopes just to please him because "No one else will love him" and "No one else will put up with him" he was stopped from going any further then that because he was interrupted by Sebastian and Hunter. And I'm fairly sure Porcelain is done with the relationship with the way they've both been acting." Santana cut herself off so Quinn could finish with the explanation for her and Kurt.

"Bowties is also so sure that Kurt can't leave him, and that Kurt is also cheating and lying to him about his relationship with both Hunter and Sebastian." Quinn said in her most hottie and bitchy tone. The tone that says I'm only a second away beating someone's face in while clawing their eyes out.

"Thank you, Sandbags and Preggo for that. Porcelain you take the closest eight people to you and leave the room please. I have a few things I need to work out with the rest of these sycophants." Coach Sue said and Ordered in the same breath while glaring at over half the room.

Everyone turned to look at Kurt to see who the eight people he was taking with him would be.

"Okay. I can do that for you Coach Sue." Kurt said in a sweet tone that did make everyone but Sue step quite a few steps back because that was the same tone Sue uses when she's about to go postal on some pour soul. "Finn, Joe, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Noah, Sebastian, and Hunter over here let us go grab some coffee and come back that should be enough time for Mama Bear to get finished with them. Hey Coach, do you think I can grab our Wallets so we can get some coffee and maybe a muffin or two please?" Kurt barked at his friends while talking calmly and sweetly to Coach Sue. Which got a smile out of Sue and a nod of her head that had Kurt smile and skip over to each of their bags to grab Wallets and back again.

"Come on guys we need to go so that Mama Bear can handle what's going on here without us here." Kurt said smiling at them so bright that it could be the only light that they would ever need to live. And it made them smile without even realizing it.

"Yeah come on bitches lets get going." Santana said in her most bitchy tone which for once sounded out of place on her still smiling face. Brittany and Quinn on either side of her while she was on Kurt's right side with Joe on his lift.

"Yeah see you losers later! Oh, Thanks coach." Puck called over he's shoulder, still with a smile on his face. While he throws an arm around Quinn's shoulder with out her throwing it off. Finn on his other side his goofy smile on his face just smiling at them all like he would not want to be anywhere else in the world.

Once they were gone and out of Coach Sue's sight. She turned her cold hard glare on the rest of the New Directions and more so on Blaine than anyone else.

"Okay look here new Lady Gay Face, Porcelain doesn't need you. I know for sure that at least two of the people that just left with him would do just about anything to be with him. Would do just about anything for him to just love them back. He has been talking about becoming a Surgeon since he could talk. While he can sing and dance and do plenty of other things that could be great for Broadway. He has worked his whole life for this. He pushed and pushed himself till he could speak 11 languages and could pass any AP class in his sleep. I jokily said it would be great if he sang that medley and he took it on himself and ran with it. On top of everything he was already doing he took a fifteen-minute medley and sung it in French because of a joke. You do not own him. I do not own him. No one in this room owns him, but the people that left with him all own part of him. And he didn't tell you because you would get all holier than thou and act like a wounded puppy that his owner just throw to the side. He did not deserve any of the stuff that you put him though. And you can beat your Gayer than gay white ass that I know everything. When he called me, a Mama Bear he meant it. I care for every few people in this world. I care for more people than I ever thought I could and over half of them just walked out of this room while looking at the person that helped me through more in this life then anyone else ever has. He is like a son to me and I would kill for him and put up with this stupid club just for him because it makes him happy and he wants to help everyone reach some dream even though all of you have tried to tell him what he should do or shouldn't do. Even though you all tell him what he should want or what he shouldn't want. You all are trying to change him into something you all want him to be instead of trying to help him become what we all know he can be. He spends his whole life trying to help everyone, no matter what they've done to him. Almost all of his best friends have bullied him in one way or another, but they grew up. They admitted that what they did was wrong and asked for forgiveness and he forgave them.

He didn't turn them away after he let them in, and he listened to them. They let him in. He holds them all together. Other people came in and broke them. He found pieces of them that they couldn't find themselves and he put them back together as best as he could. They are not whole, not even close, but he holds them together as best as he can by just being there. Santana is afraid of adding even more on Kurt then she already does so she acts like she does not know him while they're at school. She acts like she is the strongest, toughest, and baddest person around so only a few people are willing to get close because almost everyone she has gotten close to has hurt her in one way or another. Puckerman his father left him, his sister, and his mother when he was five. So since then he acts like a badass to put people off from getting close. Santana and Puckerman grow up together so they get each other. Brittany, she not stupid or any of the other stuff people like to say. She is one of the smartest people in this school. She does not act like it because almost no one would believe her if she acted like herself, so she acts like everyone sees her as. She only acts like herself in that group of nine and around me. Quinn, you all think she is just that she is some perfect little rich white girl with the perfect life. What you do not see and have never seen is the scared little girl just setting in the corner praying that her father and mother would just love her even the littlest bit like they love their eldest. That she uses her body to try to fill the hole they lift in her when they left her to raise herself. Finn you all see him as the dumb jock but what you don't see is the want and will to help save people, not in the way the Kurt wants to save people but he wants to save them all the same. You do not see the boy who would do anything for what he thinks of as his little brother. You do not see the boy who is so confused about his own feelings that he appears stupid because he spends so much time thinking over everything. And Joe you do not really see him. You see a boy that can sing. A boy that does not conform to what you think he should be in this world. And me all you see is a woman past her prime that is rude, crude, and trying to take anything that I can. What you do not see is a woman who had to raise her older sister after she was older enough to walk and talk for herself. That had to harden herself up to the world and everyone in it because she only had herself. You do not see how she cares for people in her own way. Or that she built herself a family. And you might never see them as they see themselves or see me how I truly am. But with what you are trying to do to Kurt is not only going to break him it is going to break nine other people, who are going to break with him. Because the family he made is still broken we are not whole. So, Bland its over between to both of you. You can try to be his friend but if you don't think you can be his friend and support him the way he needs it back the fuck up and leave him alone." Sue said all in an even cold voice with a blank face which gave nothing but everything away. Everyone just blinked at her like this was the first time they have ever seen her.

"You don't know anything about Kurt. You do not even like him. You are always talking about him like he is not anything. Like he is nothing more then a bug on your shoe. So, don't stand there and act like you know anything about him." Mercedes said like what had just happened had not happened at all.

"If I don't know anything about him as you say, can you tell me who his Aunt is? Who his cousin is? What is his favorite color? Song? Flower? What his mother did before she died? Or anything truly about him and not just his mask the one he puts on for the people in this state, so he won't get hurt more then he already does? If you can answer any of those then you might know him better, then I thought you did. Go on answer the questions. I'm waiting." Sue said with a sneer in her voice and on her face.

"He doesn't have an aunt or a cousin. His favorite color is Gold. His favorite song is Defying Gravity. His favorite flower is a Rose. His mother was a teacher. And he doesn't wear a mask, so the last question doesn't matter." Mercedes said her voice tight like she thought this whole conversation was stupid and pointless.

"Ummm, Mercedes before Coach Sue got here, he answered some of her questions. So, you kind of just proved both of them right about most of us still here." Tina and Rachel said together with shock in their voice like they couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing at the moment.

"What no he did no such thing. All he did was go off on Blaine like him not communicating with his boyfriend was said boyfriends fault." She said as if it was fact and that everyone else was crazy.

"Coach can I try to answer some of those question, Please?" Sam and Artie asked together. "We might not be able to answer them all, but we would like to try to see if we know him like he knows us." They say with a winy tone of voice.

"Alright Wheels and Trouty mouth you may try to answer the Questions." Sue with a slightly happy tone to her voice.

Sam went first in answering her questions. "His Aunt is Ellis Grey one of the top female surgeons in the world and has won a few awards. His cousin is Meredith Grey. Who he talks to at least once a day. Favorite color is Grey or at least I think it is. Favorite song I believe is As It Seems by Lily Kershaw. Favorite Flower I think is the Snowdrop he has some in his room. His mother was a nurse before she dies because she didn't have the courage to be a surgeon like her older sister." Once he was done almost the whole room was looking at him in shock while Sue looked a little proud of him and Mercedes looks murderous.

"That is very good Blondie. Now Wheels your turn." Sue said while turning to look at Artie.

"Alright. As Sam said his Aunt is Ellis Grey and his cousin is Meredith Grey. I meet her once at Kurt's 7th birthday, I think. His favorite color well he has a few which are Red, Green, Gray, and I think the last one is Blue. His favorite song he has two that he is always listening to right now which is As It Seems by Lily Kershaw and Human by Christina Perri. His favorite flowers are Honeysuckles because they remind him of his mother. And Sacred Lotus because they have a rare beauty that is hard to find." Artie took a few minutes to answer each question trying to remember it all because he and Kurt haven't really hung out in a while.

"Well will you look at that if you put both of you together you almost know him half as well as nine other people. Good." Sue said impressed with them both and it showed on her face.

While all this was going on Kurt and his group was making their way to the Lima Bean. They had to spilt up to get into the cars.

"Girls with me!" Kurt said happily with a bounce and a twirl while smiling.

"You heard him girls lets go." Quinn said in her bitchy happy voice.

Hunter turn to the rest of them and said. "I guess that means you are all riding with me." While walking backward to his car.

After they all got in, they headed to the coffee place that this town and a few around it seem to love so much.

Once they got there the owner smiled at them with their coffees already waiting on them.

"Here you guys go. I also add some chocolate muffins, Strawberry muffins, Strawberry banana muffins, lemon squares, and Strawberry cookies. Don't worry all they baked good are all in individual containers sorted by type and the main ingredient." He said all this in one breath to his best and favorite customers.

This made the whole group perk up with smiles on their faces.

"See this is why we love this place so much! Some how some way you always know what we need before we even come in. And your baked goods are the best we've ever had." Noah said with a dreamy smile on his face just thinking about how good all the Strawberry baked goods are.

"I hate to say this but he's right." Hunter said. The whole group agreeing with him with a smile and their faces.

"Come on guys we have to get back to the school so we can make sure Mama doesn't kill any of them." Kurt said while walking to the register.

"All you have to pay for today are the Coffee the rest is on the house as a gift. Your "Mama" called and bragged that most of HER kids got into the school they wanted to get into." The owner said with a happy smile and a laugh.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Brittany said with a thankful smile on her face. Kurt paid the man and they all left after saying goodbye and waving.

They made it back to the cars drinking their coffee and there was even one for mama in there.

They made it back to see the whole group but mama looking at Sam and Artie like they had never seen with before.

"That doesn't mean or prove anything and beside their wrong. I've been his friend since freshman year. So, I know him the best. And you and them just need to shut up because you don't know anything."

Mercedes said with a look that meant she was about to break someone's windshield with her baseball bat.

"Oh, hell to the No. You did not just tell Mama to shut up!" Kurt and Santana with together with a look a murder in their eyes while their faces where blank. The others just looked like they had never seen this girl before.

Mercedes just took a step back when she seen them. Looking like a cornered animal.

"Mama we brought you some coffee and a strawberry muffin." Brittany said with a dreamy smile on her face as she walked up to Coach Sue to give her the coffee and muffin.

"Thank you, Brittany." Sue said with a smile that made the rest of the class take a few steps back while her kids just send her happy and proud looks.


End file.
